How China met Russia
by childofkonohana1
Summary: Yao feels like gaining a Russians as allies is pointless, Hong Kong to him all Russians do is fight and drink vodka. He decides, for his states sake, that he will go and see and about the country Russia. Ivan, on the other hand, wants an ally he could fall in love with, argue with, scare and get punched in the arm for it, someone to cry over. Maybe China will be that country.
1. Chapter 1

China sighed and looked up at his boss.

"But why?! Hong Kong told me all Russians do is be creepy and Drink vodka so why do we have to make an alliance with them, aru?" "Because, China. If we don't our country will be in grave danger of extinction! We need the extra support!" "Ó, shàngdì…. You sound like a little child…." "What was that?" "N-Naothing, aru."

China did not want to meet up with the Russians. He had met a Russian child, but that was the only time, he didn't even ask for the young boy's name. China was shy and timid about all of this, he felt like he was being forced in a relationship he couldn't get out of. For a moment he actually wanted out on something so importantly needed for his countries survival. Fujian walked in the room, holding a Chinese doll in her left hand.

"Please go father…. I do not want to see you depressed like the last war you got involved in…." "I…."

China forgot about himself and thought about one of his states, Fujian. She was precious to him, like all of his states are. He did not want any of his kids to feel struggle. He sighed, walked over to the female state and touched the top of her head.

"Alright…I'll go, but only for your sake."

Fujian smiled, skipping out the room joining up with the rest of her siblings. China prepared for what he thought was going to be a pain in the ass met and greet.

Russia sat in the window pane looking down on the city. The lights shimmered and glowed, people shopped and fought. Just another normal day in Russia.

"Ivan, are you ready?" "How long before you final call me Russia, da?"

His boss looked at him then looked out the window as well.

"Nevermind that! I am asking an important question. China is a very old country and might be a little fun to toy around with."

Russia smirked and chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. He always enjoyed messing around with the other country, making them fear him so he can get what he needed out of them. He thinks of all the countries that are allies as ugly and useless…he wanted to know one ally that has a beautiful look and not act so scared of him. He wanted someone he could argue with, someone who isn't scared to yell back vile things. He sighed deeply.

"_I long for that day…a country I can fall in love with…someone to scare and get punched for it…someone to argue with…someone to cry for…someone worth fighting with…." _He thought watching their new allies walk to the castle. He fixed his scarf, as the door opened. He thought, _"Here's another stupid, useless ug-!" _China entered the room after his boss. His brunet hair in a ponytail lying on his shoulder, he wore a red qipao with a yellow dragon design on the back. His skin was pale, a beautiful skin tone in Russia's eyes, every inch of China was beautiful. The Chinese boss put a hand on China's shoulder and shook the Russian boss's hand.

"Welcome to Russia I hope the trip was not _too_ painful!" "Not at all. It is nice to meet you."

As the bosses shook hands and chat, Russia and China made eye contact looking deep inside each other's eyes. China was the first to break the stare, blushing as he looked down at the floor. Russia smiled softly and his eyes roamed to stare at every inch of the shorter country.

"N-ni hao, aru. I am Wang Yao, but you can call me China…." "Da?" "Uh…. May I know your name?" "I'm Ivan, but I like you and everyone else to call me Russia because-. Kol, kol, kol~"

Russia chuckled evilly and China wondered why not? It is strange that you want everyone to call you by a nickname, the only reason should be because you hate your real name or at least China thinks that. The bosses let go of their hand's grip on one another and the Russian boss lead them to a small conference room. It looked like a living room for the most part, now if only they had a TV instead of a blackboard….

"Alright I would like to start with…."

One boss stood up and chatted will the other listened and answered. China sat down at the very end of the table, near a huge window. It stopped at were the wall meets the ceiling and came down until the wall met the floor. To clear it up it was like a wall. Russia sat across from where China was, notice him staring out the window. He whispered, "You might want to focus a little, my boss has a bit of a temper." "Yíhàn it is just that your home is so beautiful I cannot help, but stare. Even if snow is everywhere and it cold as hell, aru."

Russia enjoyed every minute of the whispering section he has with China. He got to know a little more about this country like he is a boy not a girl, he cooks and he uses kitchen utensils as weapons. It was interrupted by an angry, "Are you tow listening?" from Russian boss. The Chinese leader threw a flip flop at his countries head.

"Pay attention! We are there soon to be allies and as much as I appreciate you getting to Russia better, I do not want us to start on a bad foot!" "Y-Yíhàn, aru." "It alright just listen."

China heard a "pff" from China and gave him the stare of death. Russia was not scared just happy. His dream of having someone to argue with may finally come true! Good for him!

"Back to the subject. We Russians will be honored to have you as our allies." "We would try our best to help you as I hope you do the same."

China sighed and thought, _"It finally over, aru. Now I can go home." _Just as he thought he was off the hook, Russia grabbed his wrist.

"I want to show you around town, da." "S-sure and please loosen the grip on my wrist." "Sorry." "It alright, aru."

Russia held China's hand as they left the confinement of the huge building. They laughed, joked, smiled, argued, fought and apologized. It was a night Russia would remember forever. They were sitting on the roof of a house, watching the sun set.

"I have a two sister, both crazy…." "Don't be so mean, aru!" "I am serious my eldest sister is so big her shirts don't button right and she's always talking about never seeing me again, but she ends up crying and hugging me when she sees me on the streets. My little sister is weird and scary…she is obsessed with me saying, "Marry me brother". I try to hide from her, but every time I find a good place to hide she finds me." "Mine left me…." "Da?" "Japan grew up and up and left along with Taiwan and Hong Kong and Korea and Vietnam…." "Hey don't cry!"

Russia hugged China as tears stroked down his pale cheeks.

"Somewhere taken away others left me…I miss them and yet I don't visit them…what kind of a big brother am I, aru?" "Have you had struggles?" "Yes…." "That's your reason, da~"

China looked up at the taller country a smile on his lips. China hugged his knees and giggles.

"I guess you are right." "I have a question to ask." "Yes, aru?" "Become one with me?" "What?!" "Become one with Russia? Y/Y" "Why is there no N?!" "You have no choice." "Fuck yes I have choice! We aren't even a couple so how the hell am I going to be one with you?! AND WE JUST MET!"

Russia looked and smiled.

"This is our second in counter, da." "W-what do you-?"

China remembered that day he met a young Russian child. It was around the time of the Han dynasty when he found him. They had their little talk then he left the boy with his two sisters. The young boy had the same violet eyes that Russia has.

"You were…that boy?" "Da!"

China got a little mad and said, "How in the hell you get to big?" "I don't know, but my height isn't the only thing I have that's big. Kol, kol, kol~" "What? O-oh…. No b-bad Russian! V-v-v-very bad Russian!" "You think I'm kidding? I can show you right now~"

China blushed and punched the top of Russia's head.

"No, aru! It is way too cold for-." "We can talk this in door, da~"

The Russian scooped up the smaller country in his arms carrying him back to the castle, he calls home, and up to his room. China was shivering, what did he get himself into? Ivan places him gently on the bed, putting hand cuffs on his wrist.

"W-what are these for?" "You're going to fight was I am about to do to you, but you will soon enjoy every moment that is like this." "Aru?" "Let's me show you."

Russia took off his winter jacket and about ten layers of shirts. He used his teeth to take the gloves off his hand, looking down at China, seductively. He climbed on top of Yao, kissing him and forcing his tongue in his mouth. China moaned as their tongues met, shivering at the fact he's letting this happen well…he is chained up. They separated for air, panting to catch their breath. Russia moved the elder's pants off and undoing the qipao. He circled the pale chest until he got a nub formed. He flickered his tongue on the nipple sucking and pulling, while forming another one doing the same to it. China moaned shivers be sent everywhere in his body.

"A-ah~ R-Russia…stop." "Why stop when we've gotten so far?"

China grumbled in anger, but was soon interrupted by a cold hand rubbing his member with a hard, firm grip. China moaned and lifted his back off the bed. He didn't want to go THIS far. The cold hands slid the underwear off revealing all of China's pale body.

"The Great Wall isn't so big after all~ kol, kol, kol~" "S-shut up!"

China crossed his legs as a sign, "take yours off as well". Russia got the message, at snail movement, stripping his pants off. Yao had to admit Ivan was a sexy ass man. He had muscles that where hidden because of the layers and he knows how to be seductive. He uncrosses his legs letting Russia see what lied between his legs.

"I see the wall of China is getting hard from the view."

China re-crosses his legs and flicked Russia off. Russia smiled and crawled right back on top of Yao.

"It's funny when you're saying fuck me when it's going the other way around~"

China blushed and his eyes widened.

"A-are you nuts?! I never done this before! Don't you need lube or something?" "I have lotion, but I think lube would work much better." "I-I don't care! Use lotion." "Da~"

Russia put some lotion on his hand and rubbed his member covering it in lotion. He positioned himself, hands on both sides of China's head. They started into each other's eyes, Russia could see the fear in China's eyes.

"I can tell this is your first time, it is mine too." "Then how come you know what makes a person moan?" "Yaoi books." "The hell is that? T sound like something Japan would read, aru." "That's because it is. Yaoi is what I am about to do to you right now." "And that would be?"

Russia slid his whole member inside the pale China. The elder arched his back and bit his bottom lip grunting in pain, tears forming in his eyes. He nodded, giving Russia the signal to move. He moved completely out of China then slammed back in. Ivan kept this up for a bit, he loved hearing China moan and cuss in Chinese. Blood dripped from Yao's entrance as the "in out" pattern continued.

"You're so fucking tight, Yao." "Ó, shàngdì!"

China squeaked then covered his mouth. Russia smirked, he found China's sweet spot. He heard a knock on the door and shook his head no. The taller country smirked and hit that same spot harder and faster making China's squeak get louder.

"That was so cute, da~" "Someone at your door don't do that!"

They both heard a knock and this time a voice.

"Big brother, Russia~"

When he heard that voice his would body shook and shivered. Not now of all times, why did she have to come and ruin something awesome?

"Is that the crazy little sister?"

Russia didn't answer. He picked up China's legs and moved fast and hard. Yao was a moaning mess, he was sure that everyone in America could hear him. Russia grunted as he climaxed inside China, now shivering, who climaxed as well. They were a sweaty, panting mess. Yao's hair was out the scrunchy and all over the place. Russia collapsed next to the shivering soul.

"Are you ok, da?" "Ó, shàngdì…." "I'll take that as a yes."

He undid the hand cuffs and another knock came to their ears.

"China it time to go we have stuff to do!" "A-alright….give me minute or two…"

China kisses Russia on the forehead then cleaned himself up, putting his clothes back on and his hair back to the ponytail. Russia sighed sadly as China opened the door.

"Hey Ivan?" "Da?" "Y-you should come and you know…visit some time…. Soon."

Russia smiled and promised, "Whenever I can, I will."

C hina shut the door and followed his boss back to their home where Fujian was waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why hasn't he visited yet? He such a tease…."

China laid back on the side of the grassy hill. He developed feeling for Russia ever since that day, he couldn't get over it. Tokyo poked China with a stick, giggling.

"Hey Auntie Yao!" "How many time I tell you it Uncle…?" "Who you waiting on?" "A friend…." "Does Utah live with him?" "Who that and how you know it guy?" "I just know~" "You are a weird child, Tokyo…. I guess that why Japan like you so much." "He, he~"

China sighed, poking the little states nose. He heard footsteps coming close as Tokyo ran off to find Japan. China sat up watching Russia get closer and closer. China smiled and stood up.

"Hello Russ-." He was stopped by a hug from the younger country.

"Hello again, sunflower~" "Sunflower?" "He likes sunflowers…."

They heard a whisper from the other side of the green hill, the voice was someone Russia could recognize a mile away. He hid behind the elder scared as the voice continued to talk.

"Big brother Russia loves sunflowers just like I know he loves me!"

Russia shivered and tightened his grip on China's shoulder. He could probably figure out who it was, the creepy sister. Belarus moved from behind the hill and crept closer and closer to Russia. As soon as she hit 10 inches he ran and she chased. China now understood why he called her creepy. He heard, "Marry me, brother!" from the female country.

"NO, GO AWAY!" "I want you to BECOME ONE WITH ME!" "W-wait Russia, aru!"

China followed them until he saw, in the distance, Russia holding on to a tree branch, up the air away from Belarus's reach. China slid down the hill in an awesome ninja like way and ran over to the tree. He hid at the top of a cave and waited until the coast was clear.

"Big brother come down! I just want to play!" "GET AWAY FROM ME!" "You don't have to be so mean, big brother Russia~" "YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!"

As they yelled back and forth at each other, China couldn't stand hearing fear in Russia's voice. He pulled out his frying pan and spoon, sneaking up behind the crazy little country.

"Ruuuuuuuuuusia~ Come dooooooooooown~" she said nicely, not hearing China behind her. He poked her in the back, making her jump then turn facing him.

"You are kind of scaring Russia so I am going to have to ask you to stop." "I just want to play or…. He doesn't want to play with me because of you…." "What are you-?" "I heard you squeak that day when I wanted to be alone with my brother…."

She pull out a knife, it was long enough to be a dagger.

"And now you'll pay~"

Belarus tried stabbing China, but he dodged every time she swung. Russia watched in fear from the tree, he didn't want the love of his life get killed because of a crazy family member. China's blood started to pump as he dodge the female's swings, he started to remember his days in war. The way he'd fight and leave the war in victory one day and retreat the next. He soon got tired of her trying to see him bleed so he hit her with his frying pan. Just as he thought it was over she threw the metal bowl in the lake and broke the wooden spoon in half. China was pissed he never thought he'd get mad over a pan and a spoon well…that was what he used to cook and metal isn't cheap.

"Alright then…."

China let his hair free and got in his fighting pose (You can pick whatever Kung Fu style you want him to use!). Belarus was confused she'd never seen a stance like that before, it made her laugh.

"What the hell is that supposed to be? A fighting stance?" "Yes." "It looks silly!"

Russia never seen China mad before it was sexy to him. As they continued to strike at each other, The Russian looked on plotting on what he should do. Should he stop this or wait until someone gives up to get out the tree. He didn't know, but whatever he's going to do he had to do it fast. China jumped behind his opponent and tripped her up. She hit the ground pretty hard so that should give him enough time to calm Russia down. He fixed his hair and climbed the tree to find a shivering Russian. China sighed and hugged him, patting his back to sooth him.

"It ok I got you."

Russia cried on the elder's shoulder sniffing and hiccupping in fear. His younger sister frightens his so much that some nights he can't even sleep. China heard him hiccup and began to sing a Chinese lullaby he'd sing to Japan whenever he got scared. Russia calmed down and loosened his grip.

"You know, Yao, you are just like a mother. Always there to make her kid smile and cure their fears…even if it isn't fully cured…." "I am not a girl…." "You sound like a girl when you sang." "Shut up, youngster…."

Russia smiled as China kissed his forehead.

"Can we go before my sister gets up? She probably gave up on getting me down from the tree." "Alright, aru."

Russia hoped on the top of a cave sliding down the other side waiting for China. He looked back at the spot Belarus feel at, but she wasn't there, that gave China a bad feeling. He quickly got out the tree and slid down the side of the cave right in Russia's long, welcoming arms.

"I have someone I want you to meet, aru." "Da? I do too~"

China smiled and dragged Russia back to his house. The streets of China were so natural. Trees, grass and rivers were everywhere you looked, it was nothing like Russia. The sun shined, children played and the town markets earned money to keep their business from falling. When they reached Yao's home Russia saw the most beautiful building he'd laid eyes on. Yao lived in a temple, right on the edge of town near the Huang He River, it looked yellow.

"That is yellow river, aru! It look yellow because soil that in it." "That is interesting."

They smiled at each other then raced up the steps of the temple. It took about an hour to get up there and 4 minutes to catch their breath.

"You're pretty fast for being short." "I have climbed the steps for 4000 years. I am older than I look, aru!"

Fujian walked up to greet her father and Russia. Out the corner of his eye, Ivan noticed someone standing in the door way of the palace.

"Utah?" "Oh! Father Russia, I did not know you knew Fujian." "I don't." "Fujian is one of my states, aru. Out of all of them she is the baby." "Not true!" "In my eyes you are!"

Fujian puffed up her cheeks and China stuck his tongue out at her. Russia smiled thinking, _"This is a nice feeling…like we're a family. Two kids, a boy (Utah) and girl (Fujian), a mom (China) and a dad (me)."_ "HeyRussia what you thinking?" "Oh, nothing~"

Utah sat next to Russia and Fujian sat with China, both of them in the middle. They could see all of the city as the sun went down and lights flickered on. They heard music from a nearby hut, it was the song of China. Yao and Zu hummed the melody as it played, everyone from inside came out and danced.

"This is nothing like Russia…. All we'd do was beat up the source of the music and go to bed." "That cruel, aru!" "Yeah, but me and father are Russian we can't help it." "Can you learn how to be a nice Russian?"

I van chuckled and leaned forward, Yao knew where this was going so he covered Zu's eyes kissing Ivan.


End file.
